A Day In The Life Of The Laufeyson Clan
by Silvertoekee
Summary: It is never a dull moment when you are a part of this family, a complete stranger, a coworker, or even a friend.
1. Baby Brother

Author Note: Felt the urge to write silly little short stories and this popped up one night :D. Enjoy!

* * *

"How do you manage to do it father?" Hela asked.

"Do what?" Loki replied in confusion. He picked up his youngest child and carefully fed him the bottle. Green tendrils slid around his hands while a happy fanged mouth sucked at the nipple contently.

"Do this!" she yelled annoyance. "How in all the worlds do you manage to bring in another bizarre child?"

"Whatever do you mean daughter?" Loki placed the baby on his shoulder and gently patted his back. A burp escaped and he grinned at her. "All my children are not bizarre and they are very beautiful to me."

"I know you think this father, but you have to admit it is a bit odd. " Hela brought up her right hand and pointed at each finger. "Your first born Fenrir is a wolf and your second Jörmungand is a giant serpent who likes to eat the strangest things. I am part giantess and Jotun, plus I get to guard boring Niflheim when I am older. "Hela made a sour face at this. "Sleipnir is an eight legged horse who is super quick and super annoying. And I know you probably have more children hidden somewhere, but lets not get into that."

"And your point is?"

"Why can't I have a normal baby brother who is not an odd creature or a vegetable?"

Loki blinked and shrugged helplessly. "I cannot say what will happen when I am male or female. Sometimes the fates are whimsical, but I can say that I am glad that each of you was born healthy."

"Whatever, father." Hela rolled her eyes in irritation. Whirling in a flurry of black lace and inky black hair, she stomped out of the room.

Loki watched his daughter leave with a smirk. It was always fun to rile his daughter. A sudden tug on his long black hair caught his attention and he smiled warmly at his youngest. Red eyes looked up at him in question. "It is ok Pumko; your sister is just upset that you look like an evil orange pumpkin and not like her."

Pumko cooed at him.

"Don't worry my son once you are older then I am sure you and your sister will get along swimmingly. Now let me introduce you to your other siblings and your shockable, Uncle Thor."


	2. Uncle Thor

Blue eyes met red while fanged teeth showed briefly. A questionable look passed across Thor's face as he looked at his brother in confusion. "Are you trying to tell me that this is my new nephew?"

"Yes I am." Loki said while polishing a sharp fingernail.

"But it's a pumpkin. An evil orange pumpkin with razor sharp teeth, blood red eyes, and tendril arms!"

"True, but he is an awesome pumpkin."

Thor rolled his eyes. "You always say the word awesome for each of your children."

"Well that's because they are."

"I think you have been watching to much Midgard TV brother." Thor gently tickled Pumko and grinned when he was cooed at. "Still why can't any of you children with the exception of Hela look like you?"

Loki shrugged while reaching for some black fingernail polish. "You will have to ask the fates that question."

"Still he is a beautiful child and I am sure he will grow into a um strapping lad when he is older."

"Strapping no." Loki briefly looked over at his son. "Intelligent yes. Perhaps he may even take on a more pleasing form as he grows older."

For a movements, an image of a giant 60 foot tall pumpkin that could breathe fire popped into Thor's head, but wisely he made no comment. Still a question appeared in his mind and he looked at his brother.

"Who is the father?"

A wicked grin appeared across Loki's face. "Lets just say its someone we both know and leave it at that."


	3. Annoying Siblings

A young pale horse ran across the plains while clinging to its broad neck lay a golden snake.

"Can't you run any faster Sleipnir!"

"Can't you shut up Jörmungand. "

"No you promised that you would help me capture my prey." Jörmungand hissed in annoyance.

"Well I wouldn't mind if you would shut up and stop nagging at me all the time."

"How am I nagging at you if my prey is getting away?"

"You could get off and slither after it if you think your faster!" Sleipnir gritted out.

"Or you could run faster since you think you are the fastest horse in Niflheim!" Jörmungand said sarcastically.

"I am the fastest horse and my father Svaðilfari is the strongest.

" "Ugh now your just boasting!"

"Well its true."

A giant grey wolf suddenly appeared next to them and his golden eyes glinted in annoyance.

"If you two would stop your bickering then that boar you want so badly would not be getting away!"

A boar which had at one time been very close to the pair was now miles away.

"I have to agree with your brother." Loki said while he perched on his son's back and gazed at his other children in disapproval. "How are you going to be a good hunter Jörmungand if you cannot catch your own prey? And you Sleipnir, I thought I told you to only boast if you can back it up or lie a little better."

"But father….."

"Mother I…."

"No buts." With a wave of his land Loki teleported them all right behind the boar who let out a shriek of terror. Loki pointed at the boar. "You two had better work as a team and get that boar for dinner or no treats for you later!"

Giving an anxious nod Sleipnir ran like the hounds of hell were after him, while Jörmungand clung to his back waiting to strike their prey. Fenrir and Loki leisurely followed after them.


	4. Family Meetings

The four siblings stood before their father and uncle.

They couldn't help but gaze at the orange pumpkin in various expressions of shock and resignation.

"Is this why father wanted the boar?" Fernir muttered to Hela who stood next to him.

"Yes to celebrate the newest edition to our family."

"And why is it an orange pumpkin?" Fenrir asked questioningly.

"He says its because of the fates."

"Ah. I was hoping it would be a more attractive looking sibling this time, but I guess a pumpkin is ok."

Hela glared at him for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"Ok?" Jörmungand hissed in shock.

"How can having a pumpkin for a younger brother be ok?

"Well he had you didn't he?" Sleipnir said mockingly.

"And you look any better?" Jörmungand shot back.

"Still if he is less annoying then these two then I think we will be blessed." Fenrir sighed.

"What was that Fenrir?" Jörmungand hissed.

Sleipnir neighed. "Don't make me stomp you wolf."

Hela let out a laugh.

Loki smiled at his children's antics and turned to his brother. "I think its going rather well."

"Yes at least this time there isn't any sudden magical explosion."

"Or evil dead roaming the halls."

"Or an angry god chasing after them."

"Yes." Thor nodded in agreement. "This is much better."


	5. Grandpa Odin

It wasn't to often that Odin the All-father, son of Bor, and ruler of all Midgard was taken off guard. In this moment, his mouth opened in shock and his remaining grey eye almost fell out its sockets. Before him sat the strangest and funniest looking creature he had seen in ages. He couldn't help but watch as his wife Frigga picked up the creature and smile at it gently. A quick tap on his shoulder had him glancing to his left and at his youngest son Loki. His son who had brought this thing home with him.

Green eyes looked at him inquiringly. "Are you alright father?" Coughing quickly, Odin tried to pull himself together and gave his son a fake smile. "Of course Loki. Did you say that this was your son?"

"Why yes I did!" A brilliant smile appeared on Loki's face. Walking over to his mother, he gently retrieved the child and then held him out to his father. "Isn't he amazing?"

Odin could only stare. Amazing was not the word he would have used, but he wisely held his tongue. He didn't want to start an all out war with his son over what he really thought of this creature.

"Don't you want to hold your grandson dear?" Frigga asked in a strange gentle tone of voice.

A quick look into her eyes had him nodding in agreement. Her eyes had flashed a warning at him and he was wise to obey. It was getting dangerous in this room and he felt sweat trickle down his back. Pasting a fake smile on his face, Odin held out his arms. The orange creature was placed in his arms and he tried not to cringe. Red eyes looked at him curiously while green tendrils grasped his graying hair. A quick tug brought tears to his eye and he grimaced.

"I think Pumko likes you father." Loki said trying to smother a laugh. Frigga let out a chuckle at her husband's expression.

"Yes I think he does. I remember when both you and Thor did that to your father when you were young."

Odin glared at wife and let out an irritated huff. A pat on his cheek had him glancing at his new grandson who was giving him a fanged grin. Letting out a sigh, he really wished that someday Loki would bring a normal child home, but it was highly doubtful.


End file.
